If You Like Someone You Don't
by RoseKurama1
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru don't start off on the right foot. But when Kaoru falls will Kenshin be there to catch her? Bad at summeries. ' KK, AM, SM
1. First Impressions

**Disclaimer: **Do I own RK? Hmm…let me check my bank account. 

*goes to a big vault and opens the door. A lot of dust comes out.*

Cough, cough. I guess not.

**A/N: **Another story what do you know?  Well this idea sort of came to me while I was sleeping.  It starts out with Aoshi but, don't worry it's a K/K for sure. This is my first RK fic, so please be kind!!!  Well please read and don't forget to review!!!!

**Warning: **OOC-ness up head. I also want to tell you that I don't live in Japan and have never been to Kyoto so if I get some things wrong, please forgive me. 

**If You Like Someone You Don't**

**Ch.1 First Impressions**

**  
**~*~*~*~*~*~Kyoto*~*~*~*~*~*

Aoshi Shimamori woke up and looked around, his deep blue eyes a little blurry. He glanced at his clock. 

6:15. 

He sighed and threw off his blanket. No use trying to go back to sleep. Even though it was a Saturday he got dressed. 

He wet his blue-black hair and combed it down. He was wearing a simple dark purple short-sleeve shirt which showed off his arms filled with muscle. His pants were simple black ones. 

Aoshi went to the kitchen of his apartment. He lived in a two-story apartment complex, Kenji Gardens, on the second floor. The sign was missing the K and S so it said 'ENJI GARDEN'. They were only 4 apartments in each story. He had made friends with his neighbors. 

The two foster-sisters, Megumi Takani and Misao Mikamichi, lived next door. They were very…cheery. 

Across him lived Kenshin Himura, his best friend Sanosake Sagara, and Sano's sister Tsubame. They were alright.

The apartment next to them was empty. 

On his way to the refrigerator he saw a letter he had attached on it. Oh…yeah, he remembered, his cousins Kaoru Kamiya and Yahiko Myojin-Kamiya were coming over tomorrow. Their father had just passed away and they were going to stay for awhile. Though he felt sorry for them he hoped they didn't stay too long. He liked his privacy, even though he didn't get too much of it. 

He was making eggs when he heard a knock on the door by his living room. 

The apartment building was a weird one; it had a door connecting two apartments together.

Aoshi went to get the door. When he opened it, standing there tapping her foot was Misao. She was wearing a blue tank top with short black shorts. She had something in her hands. 

Aoshi eyed them suspiciously and said "Hey." 

Misao smiles and says "Hey! I bought some posters that I thought would look nice in your cousins' rooms. I mean I would hate to stay in a room with blank walls, ya know." Misao kept on talking but Aoshi tuned himself out. He had learned on his first week here if you stop listening to her she'll stop talking. 

"Are you going to let me in?" Misao asked. She wasn't peeved that Aoshi had stopped listening to her. She had learned that Aoshi was very quiet and liked to be by himself. That only made Misao like him more. 

"Yeah, sure." He said. Inside his mind he was thinking very differently. _'It's not like if I say no you're going to listen.'_

Aoshi lead Misao to which was going to be Kaoru's room. 

Misao started putting up posters. One was of a rock band, another was a calendar. 

Aoshi was just leaning against the door watching Misao putting up the posters. A small smile formed on his lips when she put the bottom of the poster down to only have the top fall down. She tried again, but to no avail. 

Aoshi went over to her. Since she was very small, he just reached over her and put the top part of the poster up. 

Misao started blushing like crazy because she was so close to him. "T-Thanks." 

Aoshi didn't even notice she was blushing and just shrugged the thanks off. 

Misao looked around the room to see the bed had no bed sheets; there was also no curtain on the window.

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Hm?" Aoshi says. _"Did she just call me Aoshi-_sama_?"   _

"Why are there no bed sheets or curtains in this room?!" Misao nearly yelled.

"I thought there was no need for them. Besides the only extra I have are in Yahiko's room." Aoshi said calmly. 

Misao huffed and put her hands on her hips. After a moment of staring at the floor since staring at Aoshi would make her get lost in a daydream, not to mention give her neck craps, she sighed.

"I think I have some extras, if not I _know Megumi has some." She said and starting walking out the door. Her sister Megumi was training to be a doctor and a part-time assistant nurse, though she was good as a real nurse. _

While going out the door Aoshi heard her mutter "No need for them! Men!!"

Aoshi shook his head and smiled a thing that happened to happen frequently when Misao is around.

Misao came back after 10 minutes with a bundle of sheets under her arm.  

"I found this pretty indigo color. Do you think she'll like it?" Misao asked.

"The last time I saw her she was five." Aoshi replied.

"Oookay. How old is she now?" Misao inquired.

"Around 18, I guess." 

"My age, nice." Misao started putting the bed sheets on the bed. 

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start hanging the curtains." Misao ordered.

Aoshi was leaning against the door again. He started putting the curtains up. 

When they both were done Misao noticed how dusty the room was and 'asked' Aoshi to clean up Yahiko's room while she does Kaoru's. 

It was well after lunch time and near dinner when they were finished. 

"Might as well stay over for dinner." Aoshi said.

"Um…sure." Misao replied, trying to contain her joy. _"Oh My God!! I'm having dinner at Aoshi's house!! That has only happened, like, twice!!" _

Aoshi nodded and started cooking dinner. 

*~*~*~*some time later*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks for dinner!!!" Misao said cheerfully.

"It's okay. Thanks for the bed sheets and stuff."

Misao nodded. "No problem." With a grin she added, "They were Megumi's. See ya tomorrow."

Aoshi nodded a bye. 

"When is your cousin coming over?" Misao asked.

"Late afternoon."

"Oh…'kay. See ya then." With saying that she left thru the door in the living room.

Misao opened the door and closed it. When she was sure she was alone she leaned against the door and sighed. Her day with Aoshi was very fun. 

"Had fun?" A voice said making Misao jump.

"Onee-san!! I thought you were at the clinic." Misao said.

"Well the rooster head had 'just happened to walk by' and I was leaving so I walked with him here." Megumi said. Megumi was a cheery 19 year old. She had long black hair with matching black eyes.

Misao rolled her eyes. She knew very well that Sano likes Megumi. She was also pretty sure that Megumi liked him back.

"So back from Aoshi's so soon? I thought you were going to spend the night?" Megumi said winking at her.

"ONEE-SAN!!!" 

Megumi just gave her famous 'ho ho ho' laugh.

"One day…" Misao started.

"You will actually get taller, smarter, and Aoshi will ask you out." Megumi finished for her. "The day when Aoshi asks you out on a date _I will date that chicken brain." _

"Well get ready because Aoshi going to ask me out any day now." Misao replied.

"Sure, I'm just waiting for the sun to fall from the sky." 

*~*~*~*~*~Next Day at Aoshi's Apartment*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Aoshi!!" Sano yelled. Sano was a rough 19 year old. Though he didn't act like it. He had brown hair that stuck up which made him look like a rooster. He was wearing a shirt that said 'Bad' on the back of it.

"You don't have to yell I'm standing right in front of you." Aoshi stated.

"Yeah, well you aren't listening to me!" Sano said defensively.

"Who in the right mind would?" Kenshin said from behind Sano. Kenshin was a short, red-haired 19 years old. He had known Sano since he was 8.

"Not now, Kenshin!! I'm trying to get Aoshi to have a welcoming party for his cousins." Sano said.

"We're having a party?!" Misao says. "Cool!! I have some decorations we can use! I'll go get them." She left to get the stuff.

"Oro? When did she get here?" Kenshin asks.

"Who cares?! Are we having a party?" Sano asks.

"I guess we are _now_." Aoshi answers.

"Great!! Let me go cancel all my evening appointments!" Sano exclaims.

"What appointments? Oh, do you mean the _illegal gambling appointments?" Kenshin says._

Sano nods completely missing the tone in Kenshin's voice and drags Kenshin away. "See ya later, Aoshi!!!" 

So much for privacy.

*~*~*~*~At the bus stop~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on, Yahiko!!!" A girl yelled. She had long bluish-black hair tied up in a ponytail. She had angel blue eyes set with anger and determination. 

"I'm coming, Kaoru!!" Yahiko yelled back. He was a short, black haired 15 year old. "What did you pack ugly? Beauty supplies? Cuz I gotta tell you. They ain't helping much!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kaoru yelled. 

"Youch, you don't have to scream I can hear you just fine." Yahiko says putting a finger in his ear. 

"Hmph, we have to get going or Cousin Aoshi might get mad." Kaoru said. 

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming. Where does he live anyway?" Yahiko asked lazily. 

"Hmm, an apartment building called Kenji Gardens. It only 6 blocks away." Kaoru answered.

"_Only_ six?!" Yahiko said. But apparently Kaoru wasn't listening to him and was walking away. 

"Oh, don't wait for me. I can get there all by myself." Yahiko murmured sarcastically. 

*~*~ *~*~*Two blocks away from Kaoru and Yahiko*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey, Kenshin?" Sano said

"What?"

"Do you want to race?" 

"Do you want to lose?"

"Oh no my friend it is you who will do the losing."

"Want to find out?"

"Sure."

"3…"

"2…"

"GO!!!"

Kenshin and Sano started running, with Kenshin in the lead.

After a block it was Kenshin in the lead by 4 meter.

Another block it was 5 meters.

Kenshin turned to look to see how far behind Sano was when…

CRASH!!!!

"Kenshin!!"

"Kaoru!!"

"Ooh…" Kaoru said, while on the floor. She was rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Are you alright, little missy?" Sano asks, giving her a hand to help her up.

"_I'm _perfectly fine. Thanks for asking Sano." Kenshin mutters also rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'd be better if this jerk had been watching where he was going." Kaoru says much to herself and to Sanosake.

"WHAT?! Maybe you should've watched where you were standing!" Kenshin yelled, mad that she had called him a jerk. 

"This is a public sidewalk; I can stand here if I want to!!"  Kaoru yells.

"This is a side_walk_. You are supposed to walk not stand!!" Kenshin yells back.

"Well you weren't walking either!!! You were running!!!" 

"At least I was _moving_!!!"

"Jerk!!!"

"What!! I've never seen a person ruder than you!!!" Kenshin said.

"Well, I've never _seen_ a person like you!!" Kaoru yells. _"What's with that scar!!" _she was thinking.

"WHAT!!!!" Kenshin yells.

"Kenshin, Let's just go." Sanosake says. He had been watching them argue but now he was going to be late to Aoshi's forced party.

"Hmph!! Sure, I wouldn't like anything better." Kenshin said that and started walking away. 

When she was sure they were out of hearing range she said "Let's get going!!" 

"Yeah." Yahiko says. After seeing her yell he didn't want to get her mad. 

*~*~*~*~*15 mins. Later*~*~*~*~*~*

"I told you this was it the first time we passed it." Yahiko says. 

"Well, the sign is missing the K and S." Kaoru says defensively. 

Kaoru and Yahiko start walking up the stairs. When they come to Aoshi's apartment, 203, they knock on the door.

The door opens to reveal none other than your favorite redhead.

"YOU!!!" They both yell at the same time.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: **What do you think? Please review and tell me. Suggestions, comments, criticism, questions, whatever. Just review!!!!!

Hiei: You don't want me to threaten them?

Rose: Not this time. I'm trying Kenshin's and Kurama's method.

Hiei: *sarcastically* That's gonna work.

Rose: *shrugs*

Hiei:*sighs* Redheads. 

Rose: Bye for now!!! Review please!!


	2. Totally Unbelivable

**Disclaimer: **Let me check my vault. 

*opens a 15 locks and 3 doors* 

Me: Ta-daa

*Inside the vault you see anime bishies tied up* 

Me: Opps, wrong vault.

Hiei: Let me out of here.

Hiko: At least give us a mirror. 

*everyone stares at him*

Hiko: What? I haven't checked my hair in 15 hours and 33 minutes.

Everyone:*sweatdrop* 

Kenshin: Now, Now I'm sure Master Hiko has some very good reason for keeping track of his hair. *Battousai side comes out* Master Hiko!!!! What are you talking about you're supposed to be a SWORDMAN. *Rurouni side comes out* Behave, that's Master Hiko you're talking to, that you are. 

Everyone: o.O 

Soujiro: Um...Mr. Himura are you feeling okay?

Sano: I don't think so.

Katsu: You're one to talk.

Kurama: I'm sure he's just having a little argument with his inner self. Right, Youko? *Youko side comes out* Of course. His other side is not as good-looking as me, but I do believe he has some personality disorders. *Kurama side comes out* That was a rude way to put it. *Youko side comes out* It was true *Kurama* Yeah have to agree with you there.

Everyone: o.O;

Hiei: Who cares about baka ningen problems?! I just want to get out of here.

Sano: I want food.

Hiko: I want a mirror!!!

Me: *Raises eyebrow* hmm… *shuts the door* should have done that before. 

Kurama:*shouts through the door* The disclaimer!!!!

Me: I forgot about that. *clears throat* I don't own anything…except Aoshi-sama, and Captain Sagara, and Kurama, and Hiei. 

Aoshi: *raises eyebrow* 

Me: ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!!! I don't own anything!!! Stop staring at me like that. By the way how'd you get out?

Aoshi: Double Kodachis.

Me: Ahhh *throws him back in, dust hands* Now where were we…

**Warnings: OOCness up ahead….**

**Thanx to the Reviewers:**

**Anime11683: **Wow you reviewed twice!!! Thanks a lot!!! Hehehe…don't worry craziness up ahead.

**Curtiss Tomahawk: ** Thanx.

**Kitsune KeNsHiN: **Thanx.

**serenity**** wheeler5: I'm sorry but this fic is a Kenshin/Kaoru. I have other plans for Shura. ^.~ *wink* **

**Fiery Shadow: **Thanx, I'm really glad you like it. 

**Princess of Darkness and me: ***inches away slowly* Thanks. And remember Kenshin's famous words 'Do not kill'.

**Yami Jeff: **Glad you found it funny, more comedy stuff coming on ahead…

**Coral Breifs: **Thanks.

**ChibiLover2000: **Thank you very muchie. 

**Kuroino Mirai: **Thanx.

**Rilma****:** Thanx. 

**If You Like Someone You Don't**

**Ch.**** 2 Totally Unbelievable **

**Recap: **"YOU!!!!!" They both yell at the same time. 

Hearing a commotion by his door Aoshi got up from his chair to see what was happening. When he got to the door Kenshin was glaring at a girl with long black hair who was glaring back at him. The girl's face was similar to his. "Kaoru?" he said. "Kenshin what's going on?"

"Aoshi?" Kaoru said, "You know this-this person?"  

Aoshi nodded. 

"Of course he knows me if he didn't would I be in his house?" Kenshin said like this was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Well you could be a burglar, you sure look the part." Kaoru retorted.

"_Me? A burglar? Surely you're absurd!!!" Kenshin said. "Besides would a burglar have hair like mine?" _

"Yeah a burglar in need of a haircut." Kaoru replied. 

"What?!" Kenshin was stunned. "_No one _insults my hair."

"Well I believe I just did." Kaoru said haughtily.  

"Um…excuse me?" Aoshi said. 

Both of them looked at Aoshi. "Can you two either come inside or stay outside. You're making too much noise." 

All three of them come inside. 

Yahiko instantly sits down. 

"This is Misao Makimachi, that's Megumi Takani, that's Tsubame Sagara, that's Sanosake Sagara, and you seem to know Kenshin Himura."  Aoshi said pointing to each one in turn. 

"Unfortunately." Both of them mutter at the same time. 

They both turn to each other and glare. 

Aoshi rolls his eyes. "If you guys don't mind I'm hungry and I want dinner." 

At hearing the word dinner Kaoru's mood seemed to lighten up. "Great!! What do we have?"

Every one sits down at the dinner table. It is a long rectangular table. One seat at the front and 4 seats at the side. Kaoru and Kenshin notice they were sitting next to each other so they sit at the last seats at there end. Megumi and Aoshi are sitting at the corners, the rest are sitting like this:

           Kenshin Empty Empty Kaoru 

Megumi                                      Aoshi

           Tsubame Yahiko Misao Sano 

Aoshi picked up a plate of egg rolls, put one on his plate and passed it to Sano. So on they passed it on and when the plate reached Kenshin they were only 3 rolls left. Kenshin took all three and passed the empty plate to Kaoru, smirking. 

_"Well",_ Kaoru thought indignantly, _"Two can play that game." _

Next Megumi started passing the sushi, but instead of passing to Kenshin she passed to Tsubame. So it turned out Kaoru got the plate before Kenshin. In the plate there was only 3 pieces of sushi left. Kaoru took all three and passed the plate on to Kenshin, smiling. 

"Ugh, you are so annoying." Kenshin said

"_You're one to talk." Kaoru retorted._

"Well I like sushi and I would like a piece." Kenshin said politely as he could manage with the smoke coming out of his ear. 

"You want some sushi, sure." Kaoru said. She picked up a piece and _accidentally dropped it on his lap._

"Thanks. Do you want an egg roll?" Kenshin said smiling a smile that showed more anger than happiness. Without waiting for an answer he picked up an egg roll and slammed it on her plate so hard that she got splashed with sauce.  

"WHY YOU—". Kaoru picked up a rice ball and threw it and Kenshin. Kenshin dodged and it hit Megumi. Megumi picked up something (an egg roll) and threw it. 

It missed completely.

It hit Misao instead. Naturally everything got out of hand. Tsubame ran away from the table and Aoshi had a look that could kill on his face. 

"If you could st—" Aoshi was cut off because some soba noodles hit his face. _"Such children._ They are totally unbelievable." __

Kenshin picked up a bowl of ramen and aimed it at Kaoru. 

Kaoru dodged. The bowl hit the face of a man who should never be crossed. 

"Next time my wife wants me to give a present to a tenants' cousins, I'll say no." A cold voice. 

All activity immediately stopped. 

::To be Continued::

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. The next chapter will be up soon. The latest it will be up is Halloween. It should be up before or during that. Well now to remind you to review is….

Hiko: Hello everyone! Since the very kind authoress over here gave me a very prettyiful mirror I will remind you to review.

Me: ^_^;

Hiko:*ahem* Please review and you'll see my beautiful face. Oh, and my baka deshi and his little friends too.

Everyone: ^_^; 

Me: it _is reminder._

Hiei: I think threats remind people better. 

Me: _You think that. But I do agree a little bit. Ta ta. Don't forget to review!!_

Hiko: Don't forget about my beautiful face!!!!


End file.
